Alguien más
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se conocieron un verano en las afueras de Londres, se enamoraron y se casaron. ¿Entonces qué cambió? Su matrimonio y alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de , . La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**La vida puede jugar de muchas maneras, y los sueños pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Los sueños de Hinata Hyuga era convertirse en una gran diseñadora de modas, y así lo hizo. Los sueños de Sasuke Uchiha era llegar a tener su propia empresa de bienes raíces, y lo hizo. Pero ¿Qué tienen éstas dos personas en común?**

**Un matrimonio.**

**Como toda pareja perfecta, Hinata y Sasuke se conocieron un verano en las afueras de Londres, se enamoraron y se casaron. ¿Entonces qué cambió?**

**De nuevo, un matrimonio. Su matrimonio y alguien más.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Para Hinata no dejar de ver la belleza de su marido todas las mañanas antes de irse a la oficina, era una de sus favoritas tareas rutinarias del día. Sasuke, un apuesto hombre de 35 años, Gerente General de su empresa de Bienes raíces "INFINITY" nombre que nació luego de una broma entre sus amigos colegas cuando pensaron que su sueño era demasiado infinito, ya que nadie creía que un hombre de 28 años pudiera llegar a tener su propia empresa, y no cualquiera, una muy reconocida.

Los brazos fuertes de Sasuke era la parte favorita de Hinata —Entre otras cosas— sus ojos negros y su cabello liso, siempre la hacían reír cuando su marido le guiñaba un ojo y le daba un beso de buenos días.

—Gracias por lo de anoche—Ronroneó Sasuke a su mujer que seguía en la cama, mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la sábana y el resto incitándolo a él—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Tan temprano? —Preguntó Hinata.

No le gustaba que su marido se fuese tan temprano por la mañana, apenas eran las 06.00 de la mañana y ella no tendría que irse a la oficina dentro de tres horas más, o no ir, ya que la casa que compartía con su esposo contaba con dos grandes despachos para los dos y un taller de diseño que ella había perfeccionado dos años atrás.

—La junta es temprano—Respondió Sasuke, sin quitar su mirada del espejo mientras arreglaba su corbata. —Maldita, corbata.

Mientras Hinata tecleaba un par de botones desde su mesita de noche, la música sonó y Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell con Your Precious Love, un clásico de los 60's, hicieron que se levantara de la cama, dejando caer la sábana arrugada de una noche llena de pasión entre su marido y ella, y se acercara a él para ayudarle con su corbata color negro.

**Every day there's something new (Cada día hay algo nuevo)**

Ayudar a su marido a hacer el nudo de la corbata eran otras de las cosas favoritas de ella, a veces pensaba que lo hacía adrede para que ella le ayudase. Pero realmente el señor perfeccionista le encantaba ver unos cuantos segundos más ver a su mujer cerca, desnuda, soñolienta y despeinada, regalándole una última sonrisa y un último beso casto antes de irse a trabajar.

—Te quiero—Le susurró Hinata, abrazándolo fuerte—Creo que siempre voy a quererte.

Sasuke amaba escuchar eso de Hinata cada mañana, cada noche o cada vez que él le decía un te quiero.

La mañana pasaba muy rápida para Hinata, pero a diferencia de su marido cuando llegó a la oficina, ya la mañosa rutina de él esperaba en su escritorio, de piernas abiertas, escote al aire y cabello hacia a un lado, incitándolo a dejar la huella de saliva de cada mañana.

Sakura, su secretaria y casi asistente personal, se tomaba demasiado personal el trato y relación laboral entre su jefe y ella.

—Temprano como siempre—Le dijo Sakura, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella ladeando la cabeza y aprobando el vestuario que eligió esa mañana.

Siempre le gustaba ver a Sakura con falda de tubo negra y una camisa de botones ligeros para saciar su sed —extra matrimonial— que llevaba desde hace siete meses. Los mismos siete meses en que su esposa estaba más atenta que de costumbre, lo esperaba en casa despierta, con la cena recién hecha y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No era que Hinata no fuese una buena esposa, su matrimonio de cinco años iba viento en popa; o es lo que pensaba. A la edad de 33 años, Hinata tenía todas las cualidades de novia y esposa perfecta, pero la más importante no había llegado.

La de ser madre.

—Siempre cumplo lo que prometo—Le respondió él, llevando su mano al interior de los muslos de Sakura.

Sin tiempo que perder, de nuevo el gigante escritorio de Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en un desastre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con cada embestida que le daba a su secretaria y amante Sakura. Una mujer de 25 años que desde que pisó el despacho de su jefe y temido por sus demás compañeros, no descansó hasta conquistar al hombre rudo y serio del cual todos hablaban a la hora de la comida.

Sabía que estaba felizmente casado. Se hacía pasar por la buena y torpe secretaria para que innumerables veces el señor Uchiha la llamase a su despacho para reprenderla. Pero la última vez que lo hizo—siete meses atrás—Ya Sakura tenía las armas de seducción preparadas, y no era tan difícil, la pelirosa de labios suaves, silueta perfecta y acento americano, eran suficientes.

Más si la noche anterior Sasuke había tocado fondo con su esposa en una de sus tantas y normales discusiones sobre si el problema era él o su esposa, porque ya llevaban dos años intentando tener un hijo con resultados negativos cada mes.

Era suficiente para olvidarse por un momento sobre el tema, odiaba ver a su esposa llorar y odiaba ser el malo de la película. Dejaría de hablarlo—pero no de intentarlo—porque, aunque Sakura era una maquina en la cama, Hinata siempre estaba ahí para él y se entregaba siempre y sólo para él.

—Vístete rápido—Dijo con espina Sasuke, algo que siempre sucedía cada vez que tenían un revolcón en su oficina—No era broma lo de la junta, quiero que tengas todos los archivos en cada asiento y esta vez asegúrate de tener las dispositivas correctas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Disculpa? —Insistió él, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Sí, señor.

Eso hizo reír a Sasuke, aunque Sakura le daba un placer diferente al que le daba su esposa, no dejaba de odiarse. Es por eso que ni siquiera pensaba en ello, ya era un hábito. Un maldito hábito que estaba empezando a engañar a su mente.

Mientras Sasuke empezaba con su junta como se lo dijo por la mañana a las dos mujeres que formaban parte de su vida, la primera, Hinata, terminaba un par de bocetos que rápidamente se los envió a un amigo en común que tenía con su esposo.

Naruto.

Un diseñador y mejor amigo de ambos, pero a pesar de ser mejores amigos, Naruto estaba fallando el código de la amistad, participando también en la mentira de su amigo.

—¿Qué te parecen? —Le preguntó Hinata, mientras estaban por Skype— Creo que la nueva colección quedará bien. Sería genial para la boutique que abriré pronto.

—Me encantan—Respondió Naruto, siempre hablar con su mejor amiga, ya fuese de trabajo o no, le daba un dolor de estómago o más bien, la consciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo—La textura y los colores son perfectos, Hina.

—Gracias—Se palmeó su hombro y su amigo sonrió—¿Tú cómo estás? Espero que tu cita con la chica que me dijiste haya salido bien, estoy cansada de que mi mejor amigo siga soltero.

Naruto tragó y al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza, le había dicho a Hinata de su cita, pero lo que no sabía Hina, era que Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de una persona, pero ella cada dos por tres que tenía la oportunidad lo mandaba por un tubo. Una escritora muy famosa y además, hermana de Hinata.

—Salió más que bien—Mintió—Quedamos como amigos.

—¿Otra vez? —La sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó—Siempre me dices que quedan como amigos, estoy pensando seriamente si en verdad eres muy selectivo o...

La carcajada de Naruto llamó la atención de Hinata—No soy gay, si es a lo que quieres llegar. Que sea diseñador como una mujer como tú no me hace de ese bando, ya te lo he dicho.

—Es que no te quiero ver solito—Hinata hizo pucheros y Naruto volvió a sonreír con ternura—Quiero que te cases.

Esa palabra hizo que a Naruto se le pusieran los pelos de punta y cortó la conversación con una excusa, una de las que siempre usaba cada vez que llegaban a ese tema, no era que le daba miedo el matrimonio, era que él no tenía cara para decirle lo que su marido le estaba haciendo desde ya siete meses.

Mientras Hinata terminaba de perfeccionar los bocetos, fue a visitar el nuevo local que estaban remodelando, muy pronto abriría su nueva boutique de ropa femenina. A pesar de que su marido era un empresario exitoso, el sueño de Hinata era llegar a tener su propia tienda de ropa y lo que lo hacía mejor era que eran sus diseños.

Muchos de ellos los hizo desde que era una jovencita y antes de que sus padres murieran en un terrible accidente, les prometió que cumpliría su sueño, a pesar de que su marido muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Sasuke quería que su esposa solamente se dedicara a él, sus futuros hijos y su hogar. Lo de diseñar se lo dejaría en sus tiempos libres. Una de las tantas discusiones que a veces tenían para pesar de ella.

Al final cedió apoyándola hasta que empezaran a formar una familia y Hinata a regañadientes aceptó, esperando que cuando esto llegara, ella pudiera trabajar desde casa, contratar personal que se encargara de la tienda—o las tiendas como su original y firme plan—y cuidar de su familia.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que una noche; después de hacer el amor con su marido, fue hasta la cocina y divisó que Sasuke se había dejado el ordenador encendido en su despacho. Hinata escuchó el sonido del alerta de un nuevo e-mail.

Como buena pareja, o como Hinata lo pensó, no tenían secretos, Sasuke se sabía todas las contraseñas de Hinata, como su esposa de él, pero no esa vez. La bandeja de entrada de correos estaba protegida, algo nuevo y extraño para Hinata. Vio a su alrededor e intentó con la primera palabra y otra de sus claves:

"Te quiero" clave incorrecta.

"Hinata" clave incorrecta.

Una tras otra, hasta la fecha de matrimonio, la fecha de cuando se conocieron, todas daban incorrecta, hasta que pensó en una que la hizo reír:

"Creo que siempre voy a quererte" era una de las contraseñas de Hinata, y además algo íntimo de los dos.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, escuchó otro alerta y la bandeja de entrada se abrió. No solamente sintió liberación de haber descubierto su contraseña después del último intento antes de que se bloqueara por completo, sino que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Estaba lleno de mensajes, unos leídos, otros sin leer, pero todos arrojaban al mismo nombre.

Sakura Love.

Tragó y tomó en un puño su bata cuando abrió el último mensaje:

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Sakura Love**

**Estoy un poco celosa, la llamada que recibiste de tu mujer no me gustó para nada. Dijiste que trabajaría hasta tarde y tú me llevarías a cenar como lo prometiste.**

**PD: No esperaré en tu oficina sin ropa interior para ti la próxima vez.**

**Sakura Love.**

**Asistente de Gerente General.**

**Infinity Inc.**

Con las lágrimas que ya goteaban en su rostro, entró al historial del chat y si su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, con lo que leyó a continuación y su mundo perfecto, empezó a destruirse.

**Sasuke: Si te contara la primera vez que la conocí. Ella era perfecta, lo es, pero no funciona, nada de esto funciona.**

**Sakura: Desde que te conocí lo supe, bombón. Pero desahógate conmigo, yo siempre te escucharé.**

**Sasuke: ¿Recuerdas que te dije que queríamos tener hijos?**

**Sakura: Sí. **

**Sasuke: Bueno…, yo ya no estoy seguro de eso, desde que estoy contigo todo es diferente, me haces sentir vivo, pero cuando estoy con ella es como sentirme atascado, como si le debiera algo por dejar su sueño a un lado.**

**Sakura: No le debes nada, ella está poniendo su carrera por encima de ti, te lo dije.**

**Sasuke: Sé que lo dijiste, pero Hinata no es así, desde que la conocí aquella tarde en Londres fue como amor a primera vista, y la primera noche que pasamos juntos en aquella cabaña fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.**

**Sakura: Puedes tener nuevas y MEJORES conmigo.**

**Sasuke: A veces pienso que estoy cometiendo un error.**

**Sakura: ¡¿A qué te refieres?!**

**Sasuke: Tú y yo**.

Hinata no siguió leyendo más, cerró el ordenador, apagó la luz del despacho, del pasillo y regresó a la cama donde dormía en la misma posición su marido. Primero lo vio mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, luego hizo lo que toda mujer con el corazón hecho pedazos haría en ese momento mientras procesaba todo, regresó al lado de su cama y cerró los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de , . La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sasuke llegó a casa y su esposa lo esperaba como siempre, sonriente y bien vestida. Su largo cabello azulado siempre estaba intacto incluso cuando se iba a la cama y eso a Sasuke le encantaba porque era una de sus partes de favoritas aunque cada día dejaba de verla un poco más. Cenaron como cualquier pareja sin hijos, conversaron como dos profesionales y se fueron a dormir como dos grandes hipócritas después de hacer el amor.

Hinata, tenía ahora una nueva rutina de hace dos meses. Revisar los correos de su marido y leer el historial del chat. Esperó que Sasuke se quedara en un profundo sueño y se escabulló hasta el despacho, la contraseña seguía siendo la misma, pero cada vez que la escribía se sentía igual. Traicionada.

**Sasuke: ¡Ya no soporto más!**

**Sakura: ¿Qué sucede, bombón?**

**Sasuke: Cada día es más difícil verla a la cara. Todos los días me recibe con una sonrisa, se ha cambiado el corte de cabello y además su perfume no es el mismo. ¡Algo no está bien!**

**Sakura: Quizás encontró a alguien más. ¡A quién le importa!**

**Sasuke: ¡A mí me importa, soy su marido!**

**Sakura: ¡¿La amas?! ¡Es por eso que has estado toda la mañana callado! ¡Maldito, imbécil!**

**Sasuke: ¡Sakura, no me toques los huevos en estos momentos!**

**Sakura: ¡Vete a la mierda!**

A Hinata le provocó una risa de malvada que hasta se tuvo que cubrir la boca. Ya leer el romance que tenía su marido y su secretaria no la hacían llorar, había dejado de hacerlo hace un mes y cada vez estaba más decidida a salvar su matrimonio. Sabía perfectamente que su marido la amaba, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta que estaba confundido, aburrido, cansado de la rutina y el doloroso resultado que arrojaba la prueba de embarazo.

Pero este mes iba a ser diferente, Hinata estaba embarazada, pero no encontraba la manera de decírselo, quería acabar primero con ese romance y abrirle los ojos a su marido. Desde que descubrió que la engañaba con Sakura, decidió ir al día siguiente, al peluquero, al gimnasio aunque no lo necesitara. A comprar lencería nueva y por último el supermercado para preparar una cena romántica y especial para ella y su marido.

Esa noche Sasuke llegó cansado, pero cuando vio que su amada Hinata esperaba por el en lencería color negro y además una cena a la luz de las velas, Sasuke dejó caer su maletín y decidió ir por el postre primero.

Al principio Hinata quería matarlo, era un maldito bastardo por haberle engañado ya siete meses y contando. Pero entre más leía esas dolorosas y a veces sucias conversaciones, más era la fortaleza para salvar su hogar, y su sueño.

Hinata apagó el ordenador como de costumbre, pero al momento de hacerlo recibió un último correo electrónico. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró porque ya se imaginaba lo que Sakura tenía que decir o enseñar. Ya Hinata conocía cada parte y ángulo del cuerpo de Sakura por las fotografías que ésta enviaba más de una vez al día desde su ordenador a Sasuke y no era de extrañarse que recibiera una a última hora del día después de su pelea.

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Sakura Love**

**Espero que tu promesa se cumpla esta vez. No confío lo suficiente en ti, por lo tanto te daré un empujón.**

**Sakura Love.**

**Asistente de Gerente General.**

**Infinity Inc.**

Ésas últimas palabras fueron para Hinata como una daga en el corazón. ¿A qué se estaba refirieron con esa promesa? Era ahora o nunca, Sasuke tenía que saber su embarazo y si Sakura tenía el plan perfecto, Hinata también.

**. . . . . .**

A la noche siguiente Sasuke y su esposa Hinata, se encontraban en casa de los padres de Sasuke, era una cena importante para todos, ya que los Uchiha estaban cumpliendo su cuadragésimo aniversario. No solamente iba a ser una celebración, sino una noche llena de noticias y de perdón.

No es que a Hinata no le importara la infidelidad de Sasuke, éste era tan estúpido que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que su esposa no solamente sabía de su amorío con Sakura, sino que también, desde el momento en que Hinata se dio cuenta de su embarazo dos semanas atrás, le había prometido a su bebé perdonar a su padre siempre y cuando éste volviera a luchar no sólo por su amor, sino su confianza, aquella misma que había traicionado por haber caído en la rutina de ser solamente ellos y haber confundido cansancio con aburrimiento.

No le iba a ser nada fácil el trabajo, pero lo intentaría por el hijo que estaba en camino.

—Tengo algo que decirles, familia—Empezó Sasuke. Su traje de tres piezas, hacía que luciera más atractivo que nunca según Hinata, o era la desesperación por sentirlo cada día más suyo.

Las peleas que había leído de él y Sakura, le habían dado luz verde. Sasuke estaba confundido, la forma en que le hacía el amor su mujer, lo confundían y lo enamoraban más. La manera de hablarle, de sonreírle e incluso, enviarle presentes cada vez que tenía un día difícil. Eso a Sasuke lo mataba y a la vez lo hacían volver a recordar aquellas tardes en Londres.

Sasuke se lo dijo a Naruto que se encontraba en las afueras del país. Y su amigo le respondía que quizás él hasta ahora empezaba a ver la esposa perfecta que tenía y que siempre ha tenido.

—Deja tu mierda con Sakura—Le replicó Naruto—No es justo para Hinata, siento que hasta yo le estoy fallando.

—Nunca se lo digas—Le imploró Sasuke desde el teléfono—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo—Naruto se dio por vencido.

Era demasiado fiel, o demasiado estúpido para guardar un secreto como ése. Sasuke siempre hacía que le prometiera que no le diría nada a Hinata y Naruto cerrando sus ojos y odiándose cada día un poco más, lo hacía.

—Yo también tengo buenas noticias, cariño—Le susurró Hinata.

Sasuke la escaneó por última vez, Hinata lucía un vestido largo color blanco de ceda, su cabello azulado lo había recogido y sus largos pendientes las hacían ver como una dama clásica y hermosa. Sasuke escuchó el timbre sonar y todos ignoraron el sonido de los tacones en el mármol, menos dos personas. Sasuke y Hinata.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras al ver a la pelirosa caminar hasta su marido, por inercia Hinata se hizo a un lado como si ella sobrara en el retrato familiar y escuchó a Sasuke cuando dijo:

—Ella es Sakura—Dijo hacia su familia, todos fruncían el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba.

Antes de caer desmayada, Hinata tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa de sus suegros. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke hiciera eso? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de humillarla de esa manera? Muchas preguntas inundaron en la cabeza de Hinata y todos arrojaron a una sola.

Todo había acabado.

Regresó a casa esa noche para tomar solamente su ropa, no se llevaría nada más que su ropa y los bocetos en su despacho junto con su laptop. No se llevaría nada, ni tampoco los recuerdos, quedarían ahí junto con sus sueños, sueños de los que se encargó Sasuke Uchiha de terminar de destruir.

Tampoco quedaría ninguna fotografía de los dos, ni siquiera en el ordenador de Sasuke, Hinata estaba borrando cada recuerdo, aunque tardara un poco más en su corazón.

Pero como si su instinto de mujer y futura madre le llamara, hurgó en el escritorio de su esposo y encontró lo que tanto temía ver. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con nuevas lágrimas en su rostro… firmó los papeles del divorcio y se llevó una copia con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de , . La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo tampoco al día siguiente. Sakura lo esperaba con maletas para ocupar ahora el lugar de su nueva compañera de casa. Se sentía el hombre más feliz, aunque el más miserable de todos, ni siquiera habló con Hinata, cuando regresó a casa encontró cajones vacíos y el aroma en el aire de la que un día fue su esposa.

Ahora Hinata se encontraba sola, o casi sola. Ya que además de su ropa y sus lágrimas junto con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, también estaba Mabui, su ama de llaves y la única persona que sabía todo lo que pasaba en su matrimonio y el único hombro en el cual lloró más de una vez.

—Todo estará bien, mi señora—Le dijo Mabui a Hinata mientras desempacaba su ropa. Mabui era una mujer de 40 años, indocumentada de la India que conoció una noche mientras venía de cenar con Sasuke. Habían visto una mujer que estaba durmiendo bajo la lluvia y tanto Hinata como Sasuke la acogieron hace tres años atrás, convirtiéndose en su más fiel servidora.

—Lo sé, Mabui—Dijo Hinata, frotándose el vientre plano—Tendré que hablarle a Shion y decirle toda la verdad, ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole a mi hermana.

—Lo que usted necesita es descansar—Le aconsejó—Venga a la cama que ahora mismo le preparo algo de comer, el apartamento es pequeño, pero servirá mientras el bebé llegue.

Hinata sintió una punzada en su estómago. Había salido a alquilar un pequeño apartamento en el centro junto con Mabui. No contaba con mucho dinero, y todavía faltaban dos meses para que la boutique empezara a operar y su vida tuviera un giro normal.

Esa misma tarde llamó a su hermana, quien siempre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Después Hinata recibió varias llamadas de su ahora ex suegra, quien le brindó todo su apoyo y que tanto ella como sus hijas, hermanas de Sasuke junto con su padre, estaban devastadas por la nueva decisión que Sasuke había tomado de la noche a la mañana.

—Voy a estar bien—Dijo casi en un susurro—Continuaré con mi vida como él seguramente ya continuó con la suya.

—Lo siento mucho, querida. —Dijo entre lágrimas, la mujer que había sido como una madre para ella también—Estaremos aquí siempre que lo necesites.

—Gracias Mikoto, pero estaré bien.

Al día siguiente Hinata nuevamente estaba llevando sus maletas, para lo que ahora sería su hogar.

La casa de su hermana Shion, quien se ofreció a ayudarla, no sin antes maldecir a todo pulmón a su ex cuñado replicando que jamás le gustó su cara de arrogante. Hinata después de escuchar a su hermana desahogarse le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —Le gritó por el teléfono—Te juro que lo haré.

—Shion, por favor él no sabe nada de mi embarazo.

No solamente Hinata estaba ocultando su embarazo de todo el mundo, excepto de Mabui y su hermana, sino que también de su ubicación.

Nadie sabría, ni siquiera al que era su mejor amigo, ya que empezaba a rechazar las llamadas de éste, solamente respondiendo con mensajes de texto diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que necesitaba estar sola.

Mientras la vida de Hinata continuaba con su embarazo y los meses pasaban, ahora contaba con una nueva y feliz rutina y era trabajar desde la casa de su hermana en sus diseños, su boutique era todo un éxito y estaba ya en planes de abrir otra tienda en las afueras de Londres, donde ahora se encontraba.

Por otro lado la vida de su ahora ex esposo no era la misma. Pensaba que sería todo un cuento de hadas, uno que una vez vivió y experimentó con Hinata. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y Sakura resultó ser todo lo contrario al pequeño paraíso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Los primeros meses fueron como todo pecado, exquisito al comienzo y empieza a cobrártelas mientras pasan los días y meses.

A diferencia de Hinata, Sakura era una mujer muy diferente, no solamente en la cama a pesar de cumplir cada fantasía de Sasuke, no era atenta como mujer, cariñosa o una mujer de hogar esperando por su marido.

En su caso se la pasaba de compras todo el día, después de que había presentado su renuncia debido al escándalo de la ruptura de su jefe.

—¿Me ayudas? —Le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura desde el espejo mientras peleaba con su corbata, y por un segundo el rostro de Hinata vino a su mente.

—Nunca he hecho una—respondió sin sentido de culpa, aquello hizo que el corazón y el estómago de Sasuke se sacudieran y se acordara de su dulce ex esposa que le ayudaba casi todas las mañanas, soñolienta y desnuda a hacer el nudo de su corbata.

Eso hizo reír a Sasuke y decidió mejor no ir a trabajar ese día con corbata.

No solamente en eso Sakura fallaba en el hogar que ahora compartía como su mujer, sino que también la casa se mantenía en completo desastre, la cena nunca estaba hecha, pero eso sí, ella siempre estaba lista para acción de cada noche, algo que estaba empezando a irritar a Sasuke sin darse cuenta y hacer comparaciones entre ahora su nueva mujer y su todavía esposa, Hinata.

Sasuke todos los días recordaba los papeles de divorcio en su escritorio.

Sin entregar. Y entre más recordaba que debía entregarlos a su abogado y legalizar su divorcio, cada día y a cada minuto tenía un motivo nuevo para arrepentirse de la decisión cobarde y egoísta que tomó hace cinco meses. Pero más que papeles, también había algo más, algo que Hinata no se llevó y que no sabía que estaba en uno de los cajones de Sasuke.

Una fotografía de ellos dos juntos. Sasuke todos los días la miraba antes de dormir y si podía antes de irse a trabajar también.

«Eres un hijo de puta, Sasuke Uchiha» Pensó mientras iba en su automóvil nuevo—Capricho de Sakura—Quedándose más tiempo del que le tomaba tomar su maletín y bajarse del auto, una pregunta golpeó en su pecho.

—¿Dónde estás? —Dijo en voz alta, sintiendo el dolor de su ruptura por primera vez en meses.

Dos días después Sasuke tomó el valor en empezar a preguntar por Hinata y empezaría por la única persona que él pensaba que sabía del paradero de ella, su mejor amigo. Naruto.

—No sé dónde está—Dijo Naruto con mucha sinceridad, había hablado el día anterior con Hinata pero ésta siempre le decía que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por su paradero y respetara su decisión.

—Creo que me equivoqué—Le dijo Sasuke, dejándose caer en su silla dentro de su despacho—Creo que cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida.

Aquello sorprendió a Naruto y sintió el dolor de su amigo, pero se lo merecía, la forma en cómo manejó las cosas fueron demasiado crueles para Hinata, por lo que una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que él también estuviese sufriendo lo que Hinata sufrió al ver que su marido la había abandonado y humillada fuera de casa para que otra mujer no mejor que ella ocupara su lugar.

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? —Preguntó Naruto—Han pasado cinco meses desde que Hinata se fue.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que lo supe desde el día siguiente que no me despertaron sus besos o su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro? —Sasuke sonrío para sí, sin esperar una respuesta de su amigo—Por favor, dime dónde está.

—No lo sé, Sasuke y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, la cagaste, la cagaste demasiado como para que ahora quieras buscarla de nuevo.

—Necesito verla, necesito explicarle y pedirle perdón. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Ella sólo dice haberlo superado.

—No sé qué hacer con mi vida—Susurró Sasuke.

—Superarlo y seguir con tu vida como lo hizo ella. —Dijo Naruto con voz firme—Pero intentaré buscarla, solamente porque es mi amiga y necesito verla, yo también debo pedirle perdón.

Las palabras de su amigo no ayudaban en nada en ese momento, pero tenía razón. Ella tenía todo el derecho de seguir con su vida, una que él mismo la arrastró o más bien obligó a que tomara de la noche a la mañana. No siguió insistiendo y decidió buscar a Hinata por cuenta propia, no sabía cuánto le iba a tomar, pero estaba dispuesto a todo para que su amada Hinata lo perdonara, aunque no regresara de nuevo con él. Al menos merecía eso, y si ella era feliz como se lo dijo a Naruto, lo respetaría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de , . La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La llamada de Sasuke a Naruto, hicieron que llamara enseguida a Hinata diciéndole que regresaría a la ciudad y que quería verla. Hinata sintió nervios y le dijo que todavía no estaba preparada, pero lo que no sabía Hinata es que Naruto sí sabía dónde estaba. Ya que pertenecían al mundo del diseño, Naruto había investigado sigilosamente el paradero de su amiga e iba al día siguiente en busca de su amiga, lo de no dejarse ver era demasiado sospechoso para él y además era verdad lo que le había dicho a Sasuke, quería ver a su amiga y pedirle perdón.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Hinata salía como todas las mañanas a correr, le gustaba usar ropa holgada por lo que su embarazo casi no se notaba, además de que había ganado un poco de peso su pequeña barriga redonda solamente se podía notar de cerca. Su hermana, Shion la visitaba una vez por semana, ya que su trabajo como escritora le impedía quedarse mucho tiempo en una sola ciudad.

Mientras Naruto viajaba de Woking hasta Grays en las afueras de Londres donde se encontraba la casa de la hermana de Hinata, el diseñador temía encontrarse a la mujer que lo volvía loco y que le daba temor cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verla en persona, siempre lo ignoraba o le hacía malas caras, cortesía de su amigo Sasuke. Aun así tomó sus maletas y fue hasta allá dejándolo al destino.

Cuando Naruto bajó de su automóvil y estacionó frente al apartamento donde estaba Hinata, caminó hasta la entrada y una mujer con temor lo saludó con un acento peculiar, un acento que ya había escuchado anteriormente en la casa de su amigo Sasuke.

—Buenas tardes—Habló primero él—Creo que me recuerdas, soy amigo de Hinata.

—Hola, señor—Dijo un poco nerviosa—Lo recuerdo.

—Estoy buscando a Hinata.

Mabui palideció al saber que ya sabían del paradero de su señora y de inmediato mintió

—Ella no vive aquí, ahora yo trabajo para su hermana.

Naruto frunció el cejo y no creyó nada de lo que Mabui le decía. No quiso insistir más y bajó las pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia la carretera, cuando otro auto estacionó detrás de él suyo. Ahora el que palideció fue Naruto al ver a su amiga Hinata, bajar con una bolsa llena de caramelos y uno de los bombones en la boca de su amiga. Uno de los antojos de Hinata era comer caramelos con relleno de chocolate.

Cuando Hinata se posó frente a Naruto, los ojos de su amigo se fueron directo a su barriga que no la ocultaba esta vez en ropa holgada, sus rosados cachetes y su boca en forma de corazón.

Se le salieron tantos los ojos que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que no estaba alucinando, su amiga estaba embarazada y además sola.

—Hola—Dijo con timidez Hinata.

—H...Hola—Tartamudeó Naruto.

Hinata sonrió—Vamos adentro.

Ya no había marcha atrás su amigo lo había descubierto todo. Una vez entraron al apartamento, Mabui intercambió una mirada de lástima con Naruto y Hinata tomó otro bombón, se lo metió a la boca y empezó a contarle todo a Naruto.

—Volví a empezar—Sonrío apenas Hinata—Estoy con alguien que me hace reír.

—No te creo—Espeto Naruto sin entender por qué su amiga mentía—Mientes.

Naruto vio a su alrededor y Hinata por un momento se olvidó de lo que decoraba ahora el apartamento de su hermana. Fotografías de Hinata y Sasuke por todos lados. Todas las fotografías que adornaban su antigua casa ahora eran la vieja herida abierta ahí también, retratos que su hermana se encargaba de dejar boca abajo cada vez que llegaba a visitarla.

—Sé cuándo mientes, Hina—Naruto tomó su mano—Pero esta vez tu entorno te ha delatado. ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando te divorciaste de él?

—¿Tú sabías que tenía una amante? —Atacó enseguida ella.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto pero aun así confeso: —Sí.

—Eras mi amigo.

—Soy tu amigo, por eso estoy aquí.

Hinata soltó su mano—No quiero saber nada de mi pasado, esas maletas no las traje conmigo.

—Es curioso—Naruto sonrío viendo las fotografías a su alrededor y la barriga pequeña de Hinata—Parece que trajiste contigo algo más y él tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Él era mi esposo y me juró fidelidad—Agregó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

—¿No has contemplado la posibilidad de hablar con él?

—Él jamás me habló de frente para decirme lo que estaba pasando en nuestro matrimonio, ni siquiera sabía que ya tenía los papeles del divorcio o mejor, su amante en la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Si le dices que estoy esperando un hijo de él... me iré.

—Hinata...

—Sólo necesito tiempo, quiero disfrutar de mi embarazo—Las primeras lágrimas cayeron—Noticia que iba a darle la misma noche que él presentó a su amante a su familia y pidió el divorcio… la misma noche en que apuñaló mi corazón tan profundo que la palabra dolor no se compara a lo que sentí.

Naruto sintió un nudo en su garganta y negó con la cabeza—Eres egoísta, Hina. Sólo piensas en ti.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes todo lo que soporté—Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y continuó—Algún día lo entenderás, pero en este momento no puedo transmitirle el dolor que siento a mi bebé.

Naruto tocó la mano de Hinata que cubría su vientre.

—Prométemelo—Pidió Hinata. —Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

—Te lo prometo.

Después limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga, Naruto se dio cuenta que la mujer que lo traía loco no estaba en casa, por lo que Hinata lo invitó a quedarse y Naruto encantado, aceptó. Cuidar de Hinata era lo menos que podía hacer y por supuesto mantener su promesa intacta, ya le había fallado una vez y de la peor manera. No quería hacerlo de nuevo.

A unas pocas horas de distancia Sasuke estaba encerrado en su despacho mientras escuchaba a Sakura tirar todo a su paso y romper las copas de vino de la noche anterior que quedaban todavía en la mesa. Sasuke le había dicho la verdad tras haberse negado a sus juegos en la cama—otra noche más—además de haber encontrado los papeles de divorcio sin la firma de Sasuke en su despacho junto a la fotografía de él y Hinata. Sakura intentó sus últimas jugadas para retener a Sasuke, pero éste le confesó que todavía amaba a su esposa y que había cometido un gran error.

—¡Maldito! —Escuchaba Sasuke desde su despacho—¡Te odio!

Sasuke frotó su cabeza y se quedó dormido después de terminar una botella llena de Whisky que tenía bajo llave. Al salir vio el desastre en el que Sakura había dejado su casa, no era tan ajena a cómo se sentía.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue hablarle a su madre mientras se ahogaba entre sus propias lágrimas llenas de culpa y dolor. Mientras él hablaba sin parar, su madre solamente escuchaba, el sermón y los insultos ya se los había dicho junto con sus hermanas meses atrás desde aquella noche que más que celebración fue todo un caos gracias a Sasuke y su cabezota.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —Preguntó Sasuke, con un hilo de esperanza.

—Sí, Hinata me ha llamado como de costumbre, preguntando si tomo mis medicinas.

Esa confesión hizo que Sasuke se tocara el pecho y sintiera cómo su corazón se terminaba de romper al darse cuenta que Hinata seguía llamando a su madre como de costumbre para preguntarle sobre su salud, ya que la madre de Sasuke padecía de la presión y una de las primeras personas en la lista que estaban al pendiente, era su amada Hinata.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde la primera semana que se marchó por tu culpa—Respondió su madre sin inmutarse de sus palabras—Nunca ha dejado de llamarme.

—¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

—Ella me pidió que no le hablara de ti—Dijo sin más y Sasuke entendió.

—¿Qué debo hacer para recuperarla? —A la única persona que podía pedirle un consejo de ese tipo era a su madre, aunque ésta lo odiara por haber cometido una decisión tan estúpida como haber dejado a su esposa por otra mujer.

—¿Cómo se reconstruye un corazón roto? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta— Cuando lo sepas vas a saber cómo recuperarla, Sasuke.

La madre fue la primera en colgar al teléfono, Sasuke quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre y sabía que tenía razón. A él nunca le habían roto el corazón—Hasta ahora—pero fue él mismo quien lo hizo, por lo tanto, si había un corazón que construir de nuevo, ése era el de Hinata, no el de él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de , . La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Llegó el fin de semana y Sasuke estaba compartiendo con su familia ese día. Las miradas de lástima no lo rodeaban, eran más bien miradas de querer matarlo, especialmente sus hermanas, que adoraban a Hinata y no podían creer que ya no formara parte de su familia.

—Te veo más delgado—Dijo Naori, su hermana mayor—No te duró mucho el amor con la fulana de la oficina. Mi cuñadita Hinata no es fácil de olvidar ¿Cierto?

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que lo torturara su familia de esa manera, pero todavía seguía sin descifrar lo que su madre le dijo. Tomó un respiro y decidió ser ahora él el que le tocara juzgar a los demás por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para recuperar a Hinata.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Gruñó—Si te has divorciado dos veces.

Eso no lastimó a Naori, sabía perfectamente que ella no era material de matrimonio y se vino a dar cuenta en su tercer divorcio.

—Porque la mujer que vive pendiente de tus padres, de ti, de tu trabajo y todavía tiene el amor para encargarse de tu corazón, no son fáciles de olvidar.

Ella tocó su hombro y se dio cuenta que las palabras que su hermano le decía, era porque estaba desesperado.

—Tienes razón—Sasuke bajó la guardia—¿Qué debo hacer? Nuestra madre me habló en claves y no le entendí, necesito un consejo coherente sino me voy a volver loco.

—¿La has buscado? —Preguntó Naori.

—Sí, pero me ha bloqueado de todas sus redes sociales, intenté enviarle correos, llamarla. Y lo peor es que nadie sabe dónde está.

—Sólo te queda una opción.

—¿Cuál? —Suplicó Sasuke.

—Tu querida y adorada cuñada.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, recordar a su cuñada siempre le daba dolor de estómago, él sabía que ella lo odiaba—Ella me odia, y ahora con justa razón querrá cortarme las bolas.

—Yo la apoyo, fue la única que vio más allá, creo que de todas las personas, ella era la única que esperaba algo así de ti y que le hicieras eso a su hermana.

«Shion me va a matar cuando me mire» Pensó Sasuke, pero su hermana tenía razón. El único familiar que tenía Hinata, era su hermana mayor. Por lo tanto, por ahí debía empezar a buscar.

**Para: Shion Hyuga**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Shion,**

**Sé que ahora mismo de la última persona que quisieras saber es de mí. Soy un hombre que ha cometido el peor error de su vida y quizás no merezca el perdón. Pero necesito saber dónde está, si está bien y que me escuche. Hay muchas cosas que no le dije, que no valoré y que me di cuenta quizás demasiado tarde, pero por favor si todavía tengo una oportunidad de verla de nuevo… Dime dónde está mi esposa.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Gerente General.**

**Infinity Inc.**

Media hora después, recibió respuesta.

**Para: Sasuke (Maldito imbécil que rompió el corazón de mi hermana) Uchiha **

**De: Shion (La que te cortará las bolas si te acercas a ella) Hyuga **

**Maldito infeliz, ¿Cómo te atreves a contactarme? ¿Sabías que te odio? Por supuesto que lo sabes. Si hasta ahora ocho meses después te has dado cuenta que cometiste un error, yo te diré lo siguiente: MI HERMANA COMETIÓ UN ERROR PEOR CUANDO SE CASÓ CONTIGO.**

**Desde que te conocí supe que eras un jugador con tu porte de empresario y seriedad. Pero A MÍ NO ME ENGAÑASTE. Sabía que tarde o temprano le harías esto a Hinata. No te diré dónde está, pero agradece que te digo que ella se encuentra bien, BIEN SIN TI.**

**Respeta su decisión, o mejor. LA DECISIÓN QUE TÚ TOMASTE POR LOS DOS. Sé feliz, o no lo seas, no me importa. Te lo mereces. Tu ex cuñada,**

**Shion Hyuga.**

Sabía que cometía un error contactando a Shion, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ahora solamente quedaba su amigo, Naruto, él seguramente sabía más sobre Hinata. Pero cuando llamó a Naruto y éste nunca respondió ni a sus mensajes o correros, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Esa noche salió con sus amigos por unas cervezas, necesitaba distraerse con algo que no fuera su propia miseria. Mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar, un nombre hizo que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos y hablara por primera vez en todas las horas que llevaban ahí.

—¿Naruto? —Preguntó—¿Naruto está en la ciudad?

—Sí—Respondió Henry—Aunque está un poco a las afueras, dijo que se estaba quedando con una amiga.

«Hinata» Su nombre rebotó en su cabeza y no era por las cervezas que llevaba encima.

—¿Dónde? —Casi se echa a llorar porque sabía que esa amiga no era otra más que su Hinata—Necesito verlo.

—No lo sé—Mintió—No me lo dijo.

Sabía que mentía, hasta que sintió que alguien pateó por debajo de la mesa su zapato, y Suigetsu, otro de sus amigos. Le susurró la dirección con la promesa de que no cometiera una locura, ya que sabía que se trataba de Hinata, su ex esposa para todos, pero todavía esposa para Sasuke.

Sasuke se despidió de sus amigos y esa noche no durmió, en cambio hizo sus maletas y al día siguiente a primera hora, llamó a su oficina y dijo que no se presentaría por el resto de la semana por una emergencia familiar. También llamó a su familia diciéndoles que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Sasuke iba con todo a recuperar a su Hinata.

Horas después se encontraba en un hotel cerca del centro y donde se encontraba el apartamento de Shion y donde también estaba Hinata. No iba a ir como un lunático a tocar a su puerta, en cambio hizo algo todavía de locos y fue a vigilar el apartamento.

La primera mañana no esperó encontrarse con una Hinata en su ropa holgada de deporte saliendo a correr. Eso hizo sonreír a Sasuke y la siguió.

Hinata iba a correr todas las mañanas con su perrito al mismo parque calles arriba del apartamento y Sasuke sigilosamente se sentó a una distancia donde podía ver a Hinata correr en aquel pequeño parque.

Se veía más hermosa, más radiante, notaba que había subido un poco de peso, pero no importaba, siempre le gustaron las curvas de su mujer y ahora no era la excepción.

«Cada día está más hermosa y además tiene un perrito» Pensó Sasuke, tomando un café y viéndola de lejos.

Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, el día después de ése también, hasta que ya había pasado una semana y él seguía viéndola desde lejos. Le gustaba verla sonreír, pero ahora ya no sonreía como antes y era por su culpa.

—Muy linda ¿No? —La voz de un corredor que se sentó cerca de Sasuke lo sacó de su visión.

—Sólo la observo—Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Hinata un poco celoso.

—Todos los que venimos aquí la observamos—Continuó aquel extraño—Es seria y muy distante. La conversación más larga que he entablado con ella ha sido un "Hola" y un "Me tengo que ir"

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, ésa era su amada Hinata, nunca coqueteaba con nadie más que con su marido. —Sólo hay una persona que la hace sonreír. Sasuke vio por primera vez al hombre y preguntó muy serio: —¿Quién?

—Es un misterio—Se echó a reír, pero Sasuke no—Ni siquiera se baña, es un vagabundo. Que por cierto ya llegó.

De inmediato la mirada de Sasuke regresó a su esposa que estaba tomando un descanso y la vio que le entregaba un café caliente a un vagabundo que jugaba con su perrito. Él le hacía caras que hacían que Hinata se riera a carcajadas y por primera vez, Sasuke también volvió a sonreír.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de , . La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—Hoy es el día—Dijo Sasuke en voz alta mientras se veía al espejo. Había pasado el tiempo necesario, ya no quería seguir viéndola desde lejos, quería admirar la belleza de Hinata de cerca, tocarle, hablarle, y más después de ver a Naruto salir el día anterior del mismo apartamento donde vivía Hinata. El muy mal amigo le había mentido sobre Hinata, pero sabía que lo hacía para protegerla de él.

Mientras Sasuke la veía correr esa mañana, al mismo tiempo caminaba hacia ella, hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

—¿Qué tanto miras a corazón de melón? —Preguntó el vagabundo muy serio, refiriéndose a Hinata—He visto que todos los días vienes a verla, pero no te acercas ¿Eres algún acosador o algo por el estilo?

Sasuke muy serio y perdiendo de vista a Hinata agregó—Es mi esposa.

—Yo no soy tu esposa.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata se encontraba detrás de él. El vagabundo fue el primero en verla y decidió dejarlos solos. Sasuke se dio la vuelta sintiendo erizarse su piel al verla frente a él, su cabello, el color de su rostro y el color de su boca hicieron que recordara las noches de pasión que tenían por horas muchos meses atrás.

—Regresa por donde viniste—Dijo Hinata, sin sentirse intimidada—Te firmé el divorcio hace meses, tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se fue con su perrito esta vez en brazos, Sasuke no pudo seguirla, era demasiado para él y para ella, pero al menos ya sabía que la había encontrado.

Cuando Hinata llegó a casa, lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar, Mabui y su hermana corrieron hasta donde ella para que Hinata entre sollozos les dijera que Sasuke había regresado a buscarla.

—¿Sabe dónde vives? —Preguntó su hermana muy enfadada al ver a su hermana menor así—Si viene a buscarte lo castro.

Minutos después de que el llanto de Hinata cesara, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Hinata y su hermana sabían que solamente podía ser una persona. Al momento de que Shion abrió la puerta, se enfrentó a un Sasuke con el rabo entre las patas.

—Vengo por mi esposa.

—¿Pero qué coño dices? —Casi se echa a reír al ver lo decido y confundido que estaba al atreverse si quiera seguir llamando por su esposa a Hinata—Ella ya no es tu esposa.

Sasuke sin ser invitado, pasó hasta el interior del apartamento y Shion se dio por vencida, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que tener la conversación y además, Sasuke tenía todo el derecho de saber que estaba esperando un hijo. Sasuke vio a Hinata sujetando varios papeles y dejándolos sobre sus piernas mientras el llanto regresaba. El hombre que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el que fue una vez su marido, tomando el primer e-mail lo leyó en voz alta:

—"No sé qué hacer, cada día es más difícil, pero más fácil darme cuenta que eres tú a la mujer que necesito en mi vida..."

Tomó el siguiente y volvió a leer el siguiente, el siguiente y el siguiente:

—"Si te contara la primera vez que la conocí. Ella era perfecta, lo es, pero no funciona, nada de esto funciona..."

—"...desde que estoy contigo todo es diferente, me haces sentir vivo, pero cuando estoy con ella es como sentirme atascado, como si le debiera algo por dejar su sueño a un lado."

—"Cada día es más difícil verla a la cara."

Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas y sollozando le pedía perdón a Hinata. Ése había llegado desde que crecía un bebé en su vientre, pero el dolor y los recuerdos de esa noche llena de humillación no se iban.

—Olvidemos el pasado—Sollozó Sasuke—Por favor, te necesito.

Hinata tomó una última hoja y la leyó en voz alta, la más dolorosa de todas:

—"Ya no la quiero" —Sasuke le quitó los papeles de las manos y los hizo a un lado. Continuaba llorando y lo más increíble de todo es que no se daba cuenta que detrás de ese gran suéter se escondía su bebé en el vientre de ella.

—Cada noche—Susurró Hinata, viendo a la nada—Mientras tú dormías, yo leía esto. Derramé más de una lágrima durante meses; desde la primera vez que te acostaste con ella hasta aquella noche donde tú hablaste del divorcio mientras yo luchaba por ti.

Sasuke solamente escuchaba y veía a Hinata llorar.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? —Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Eso me pregunté yo. Pero esperaba que te dieras cuenta que solamente estabas confundido y quizás aburrido. Pero luego comprendí tarde que mi amor no era suficiente para recuperarte y que tampoco lo merecías.

—Podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio—Imploró.

—Hace meses dejé de ser tu esposa.

Sasuke sacó de su saco un papel casi arrugado y se lo entregó. Hinata al verlo se dio cuenta que eran los papeles de divorcio que él no firmó ni entregó a su abogado. Eso la hizo reír y entonces ella hurgó entre los e-mails una copia igual a esa.

—No te preocupes—Se lo entregó—Yo también tengo copia y yo sí los entregué a nuestro abogado. Por lo tanto, ya no soy tu esposa.

—¡Fuera! —Gritó Shion.

Sasuke sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Se fue sin mirar atrás, solamente llevándose consigo la pequeña esperanza que le quedaba de recuperar a su amada Hinata.

Al día siguiente Shion y Naruto se encontraban junto a Hinata —¿Le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

—No—Respondió Shion en su lugar mientras desayunaba—Tu amigo es tan idiota como tú y no se dio cuenta.

Naruto cansado de escuchar aquella mujer cantarle cada vez que podía que era un idiota, tomó valor y se posó frente a ella, Hinata sin entender lo que pasaba pero que más de una vez intuía, retrocedió y salió a correr junto con su perro.

Mientras tanto, Shion dejó caer la cuchara en su cereal cuando Naruto la enfrentó y le dijo: —Yo te puedo demostrar que no soy tan idiota—La tomó de la cara y la atrajo hacia él, besándola sin frenesí y con muchas ganas. Ganas que también sintió Shion que de inmediato no solamente dejó caer su desayuno, sino toda su ropa al igual que la de Naruto, adentrándose en un ardiente y perfecto encuentro entre dos amantes, tercos que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto, besando la espalda desnuda de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, Shion.

—Tú sí eres inoportuno—Se burló ella.

—Tenemos que reconciliarlos.

—Primero te vas a la mierda tú con él—Le dijo sin tapujos y dándole un codazo.

—Lo conozco—Insistió Naruto—Ya aprendió la lección, además no te olvides que Hinata está esperando un hijo de él, ahora ya tienen lo que les hacía falta.

—¿El qué?

—Una familia—Dijo besándola de nuevo.

Mientras Sasuke veía por última vez a Hinata correr en el parque, se dio cuenta que lucía un poco pálida.

Eso llamó su atención y más cuando vio que Hinata llevó sus manos hasta su estómago. Eso confundió a Sasuke, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mucho para salir corriendo. No sin antes ser detenido por el mismo vagabundo que intentaba auxiliar a su corazón de melón.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —Pregunto Sasuke, tomando por sorpresa a una Hinata nerviosa.

—¡Es hora! —Fue lo único que pudo gritar.

—¿De qué es hora? —Dijo sosteniendo su rostro para que lo viera a la cara.

—De que nazca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y tartamudeó— ¿Que n...nazca quién?

—Nuestro bebé.

Sasuke se mareo por un segundo y Hinata le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que se lo merecía desde hace mucho tiempo y le gritó: —¡No seas cobarde ahora! ¡Es tu culpa, maldito!

Sasuke al ver que Hinata había roto aguas, la llevó entre sus brazos hasta su coche, sin medir el tiempo, saltarse unos cuantos semáforos en rojo, llegaron hasta el hospital y enseguida atendieron a Hinata. Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar y entre sollozos le avisó a toda su familia, la familia que tarde o temprano volvería a compartir con su amada Hinata.

**. . . . . . **

Horas después del parto en el cual Sasuke insistió en participar y estar al lado de la que decía todavía era su mujer, conoció a su pequeña hija. Hinata estaba tan cansada que después de conocer a su bebé, se quedó dormida en un profundo sueño donde ya no existía el dolor o la espera.

—Mi hija—Siseó Sasuke, sosteniendo en brazos a su bebé, mientras Hinata dormía—Eres tan hermosa como tu madre.

La puerta se abrió y toda su familia entró para conocer a la pequeña hija de Sasuke y Hinata. Shion no aguantó las ganas de llorar y las ganas de querer matar a Sasuke por no haberles avisado a tiempo.

Mientras la madre de Sasuke tenía en brazos a su nieta, Naruto se acercó a su amigo e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras de hombre a hombre, pero además de mejores amigos que eran demasiado fieles a su palabra sin darse cuenta.

—Tenía una deuda con ella—Le dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata que seguía durmiendo—Ya le había fallado una vez por tu culpa.

—Gracias—Le dijo Sasuke—Gracias por haberla encontrado primero.

Al día siguiente el médico entró y la habitación seguía llena de globos y sonrisas. Pero todavía se sentía la herida abierta cada vez que Hinata cruzaba miradas con Sasuke.

—Puedes irte a casa—Le dijo el médico a Hinata, mientras se encontraba sola esta vez en la habitación—Tú y la bebé están bien.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hinata vio la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke asomarse.

—¿Tu esposo? —Preguntó el médico.

—Yo soy madre soltera—Soltó de un solo golpe.

—Tú no eres madre soltera—Mascullo Sasuke, terminando de entrar por la puerta—Soy tu esposo.

El médico sintió que sobraba en la habitación por lo que los dejó solos, las miradas que se daban Hinata y Sasuke era una guerra demasiado divertida para él, ya había visto algo como eso más de una vez en su hospital.

—Ya no lo eres.

—Soy su padre.

—Tú no tienes derecho a nada.

Como si ya no fuese incómoda la situación, la hermana de Hinata entró en compañía de Naruto y Sasuke bajó la guardia, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Hablaremos después.

Esa tarde Hinata regresó al apartamento de su hermana, ya sus ex suegros y ex cuñadas esperaban ahí con regalos y sorpresas. Hinata sonreía y de nuevo se sentía en familia, aunque no deseaba que Sasuke estuviese ahí también, algo dentro de ella la golpeó fuerte cuando lo vio tomar a la bebé en brazos y besarle toda la cara.

—¿Ya averiguaste cómo reparar su corazón? —Le dijo su madre mientras se acercaba. —Sasuke rodó sus ojos sin entender aquello que le decía su madre y negó con la cabeza al mismo segundo que su madre le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza —Reconquístala, todo te lo tengo que decir yo.

Su madre vio a Hinata por un segundo y regreso la mirada a su hijo: —Recuerda cuando la conociste, la primera vez que la viste, la besaste. Descúbrela porque ella cambió mientras estuvo sin ti. Encuentra su corazón, porque se ha perdido.

A partir de ese momento Sasuke Uchiha, empezó a reconquistar a la que una vez fue su esposa y compañera de hogar. No había día en que no llegara con regalos para ella y su bebé, no cruzaban palabras, todo era con las miradas, siempre fueron las miradas, los roces y caricias.

Hinata se daba cuenta de ello conforme pasaban los días y ya Sasuke empezaba a decirle sin esperar respuesta que la amaba, que ella es lo que siempre ha necesitado pero que fue un idiota que lo perdió todo por un momento lleno de confusión. Confusión que no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Regresa a la ciudad conmigo—Le pidió Sasuke a Hinata de nuevo—Vive en la casa, yo puedo irme a casa de mis padres, pero las necesito cerca para poder cuidarlas.

Hinata se daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba, el que una vez fue su marido, ahora era un hombre nuevo. Jamás habló de la forma en que lo hacía antes, dejó su egoísmo y ego de hombre, para dejar que fuese Hinata quien tomara las riendas esta vez y eso eran puntos a su favor, no era que antes era un hombre controlador, pero era demasiado frío para admitir ciertas cosas y controlarlo todo.

—No voy a vivir en esa casa que compartiste con alguien más—Le recordó y fue como un puñal para Sasuke, tenía razón.

—He comprado una nueva—Le confesó, conocía a Hinata y jamás sería capaz de llevarla de nuevo a esa casa, quería recuerdos nuevos, ahora como una familia-

—Si quieres puedes llevar a tu hermana contigo.

Esto último la hizo reír, a pesar de que Shion ahora mantenía una relación con Naruto, todavía estaba la espinita sobre Sasuke, y que la tomara en cuenta era un cambio que jamás esperó de él.

—Está bien.

Sasuke sonrío y no pudo evitar no abrazarla por detrás y besar su cabello. El corazón de Hinata se hizo pequeño, ese pequeño gesto lo había extrañado sin darse cuenta. Llevaba más de diez meses separados, y cinco meses en que su ex marido luchaba por recuperarla todos los días. No sabía si había una fecha límite, pero lo que sí sabía era que su corazón ya no dolía como antes, o mejor, ya no dolía.

Una noche, después de un largo día en que Hinata terminó de instalarse en la nueva casa que Sasuke había comprado para ella y su hija, mientras subía las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Sasuke, susurrándole algo a su hija, Elle.

—Eres lo más bonito que nos ha pasado en la vida, mi pequeña Elle. —Le decía Sasuke a su hija que dormía en su cuna. Hinata se encontraba escuchándolo en la puerta y se sentó en el suelo porque lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para sostenerse en pie. —Jamás había sido tan feliz y desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas he vuelto a ser feliz por segunda vez. La primera fue cuando conocí a tu madre y me casé con ella.

Sasuke lloraba y Hinata también. ¿Era posible perdonar y empezar de nuevo? Hinata estaba tan confundida, le encantaba ver a Sasuke luchar cada día por ella y tenía miedo, una vez cediendo, Sasuke empezara a tomar todo por sentado.

—Voy a luchar por las dos—Le prometió a su bebé—Voy a luchar cada día de mi vida por hacerlas feliz a las dos, porque yo también quiero serlo al lado de ustedes.

Hinata no aguantó más y abrió la puerta. Sasuke asustado se volteó y vio a su amada Hinata con los labios rojos, lágrimas en los ojos y siempre luciendo hermosa, acercarse hacía él. Él no supo hacer otra cosa más que aclarar su garganta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata lo calló con un largo y apasionado beso. De inmediato las mariposas en el estómago y fuegos artificiales regresaron a ellos como la primera vez, como aquel primer beso.

Pero ahora mejor.

Sasuke rompió el beso y situó una rodilla en el suelo, llevó su mano libre a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó un anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa piedra blanca. Anillo que llevaba con él desde que había encontrado a Hinata de nuevo, siempre lo llevaba con él y sabía que algún día lo iba a sacar de ahí, lo que no sabía era si ese anillo estaría en el dedo de su amada Hinata.

—Cásate conmigo—Le dijo entre lágrimas—Cásate conmigo, y quiéreme siempre.

Hinata sin dejar de llorar, le sonrió. Tomó el anillo y lo coloco entre sus dedos. Aquella frase de: «Creo que siempre voy a quererte» era demasiado pequeña y además quería darle una buena lección esta vez a su hombre.

Sasuke se puso de pie, esperando una respuesta de Hinata, ella lo miró a los ojos divertida, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y susurró en su boca:

—Ésta es la última vez que te quiero.

**Con respecto a esta historia solo he de decir que me hizo sentir que Sasuke no merecía ser perdonado, pero igual quería que acabara bien, se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Creen que si merecía el perdón de Hinata? Yo todavía dudo un poco, pero me gustó.**


End file.
